Ten Days To Know Him
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Dua kerajaan yang berperang terus menerus, untuk menghentikannya seorang iblis dan seorang malaikat dikorbankan perasaanya....betulkah? Terinspirasi dari album Evanescence The Open Door
1. The News

Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa huaaaaaaaaaaa huaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Aku dapet ide Tapi ngabur! Ga ada judul lagi…puih cih cih! Sial sial! Ya allah kenapa kayak gini ya allah?! (itu, adalah kalimat kelas gue kalo udah kepepet alias kepojok) anjrit lebay, ga nemu judul. Yah ntar juga nongol ndiri lah, tunggu aja deh….. Gue tau ini NGOTOT

DISCLAIMER:

Kurosihtsuji…oh kuroshitsuji…boleh gak punya gue….sekaliiii aja ya ya ya….gue mau banget kuroshitusji punya gue biar ciel diganti cewek dan nikah ama sebby ntar….huahhahah tapi kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso….HUAAAA bikin yaoi aja kek! Grrrghhhh!!!

WARNING:

Kata punya kata, orang kalo mo bikin fanfic musti pake warning. Tapi bingung mau ngewarn apaan yak? Yasudah, warningnya….jeng jeng jeng…CERITANYA ABALAN, NORAK, FREAK ABIS, NGEBOSENIN,GA PENTING DAN GOMBAL!! Well, at least itulah kalimat yang saya dengar selama saya buat ini di sekolah….*nangis brutal

Summary:

Dua kerajaan, berperang terus. Agar tidak saling berperang lagi, Cielle harus dikorbankan. Gadis tersebut harus menikahi pangeran kerajaan tersebut. Sebastian Michaelis. Cielle menolak mentah-mentah, tapi dilarang. Bisakah cerita cintanya terwujud? Terinspirasi dari Album Evanescence 'The Open Door'

* * *

_TEN DAYS TO KNOW HIM_

Chapter 1: The News

Pada suatu hari, terdapat sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan Arther, seluruhnya yang tinggal di kerajaan tersebut adalah penyihir dan iblis. Tak terkecuali sang raja dan pangeran....Sementara Kerajaan Venna adalah kerajaan dimana seluruh penduduk, juga raja, ratu dan putrinya adalah malaikat. Keduanya berperang terus-menerus tiada henti.

Di kerajaan Venna, terdapat seorang putri kecil bernama Cielle. Cielle adalah seorang malaikat berambut hitam kebiruan, matanya berwarna biru langit. Namanya sebenarnya adalah Sophia, yang berarti bijaksana. Ia selalu berpikir sebelum membuat keputusan.

"Selamat pagi nona Cielle" ujar Aria, pelayannya. Cielle masih menatap keluar. "Nona" panggilnya lagi, mengejutkan Cielle. "Eh, I-Iya Aria, kenapa?" ujarnya. Si pelayan berambut pirang setumit ini menghela napas, "Nona, Hari ini tuan dan nyonya akan kembali dari kerajaan Arther. Mungkin tepat tengah hari mereka akan kembali" jelasnya. Cielle tersenyum, senang. "Baiklah, saya akan terus di kamar sampai mereka kembali"

Aria menutup pintu kamar Cielle. Cielle tersenyum bahagia menatap lukisan Cielle dengan ayah ibunya. "Ayah dan Ibu….senangnya…" ujarnya sambil meloncat bahagia. Kedua orantuanya itu sudah menghilang 2 hari lamanya untuik pergi ke kerajaan Arther

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian~~

"Nona! Nona muda!" panggil Aria, membuka pintu Cielle dengan cepat-cepat, "Tuan dan nyonya telah tiba!" Cielle matanya bersinar mendengarnya, Ia cepat –cepat lari ke pintu dan melihat ayah ibunya di tersenyum bahagia, "Ayah! Ibu! Akhirnya pulang juga!" serunya sambil lari dan memeluk mereka. Matanya tak dapat membendung rasa terharu lagi, ia menangis sambil tertawa. "Aku kangen!" ujarnya sambil memeluk mereka. Ibunya, yang berambut coklat muda dan bermata biru muda tersenyum padanya "Aku juga kangen padamu, honey" ujarnya mencium keningnya. Ayahnya tersenyum can mengangkatnya "Padahal kau sudah dewasa, masih saja manja. Kami pulang, Cielle ku yang manis" ujarnya

"Jadi bagaimana pembicaraan kalian dengan Raja Arther?" tanyanya sambil mengusap matanya yang dibasahi air mata. Keduanya saling lihat-lihatan, terlihat rasa khawatir di antara mereka. "Ada apa? Tidak berjalan lancar ya?" ujarnya khawatir . "Tidak kok Cielle, baik –baik saja malah" ujar ibunya. Senyumnya kembali lagi ketika mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Kami ingin membicarakannya denganmu malahan" ujar ayahnya.

* * *

"Jadi" ujar Earl, ayah Cielle. "Raja Christopher memberikan kita penawaran" ujarnya seraya meminum teh yang dihidangkan. "Penawarannya adalah….menyuruhmu menikah dengan putra semata wayangnya, Sebastian Michaelis." Cielle merasa dunia telah berhenti saat itu juga. _Menikah? Dengan lelaki itu? Dia kan iblis!!_

"Ayah! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau menikahi orang yang kucintai bukan—" sebelum ia selesai bicara, Earl sudah memotongnya "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menikai orang yang kau cintai! Ini demi kerajaanmu! Harusnya kau bangga!" ujar ayahnya, dingin. "Sayang, ini yang terbaik, ayo, katakan setuju." Ujar ibunya, Claudia "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" belum selesai ia bicara, Ayahnya sudah menamparnya. Suaranya bergema di seluruh ruangan. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memilih! Berapa kali harus kukatakan! Cielle, kau harus menikah dengan lelaki itu, mau tidak mau!" ujarnya. Cielle terkejut, dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Biarkan saja dulu, beri ia waktu untuk berpikir" ujar Earl, menghentikan Claudia yang ingin mengejarnya "Besok, kita akan bicarakan sebelum pangeran itu datang"

"Sebastian, kami ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Lilith, ibunya. Sebastian mengangguk dan berjalan ke mereka. "Tadi, ratu dan raja kerajaan Venna datang. Mereka bernegoisasi tentang kedamaian" ujar Lucifer, ayahnya. "Kami katakan, kami akan berhenti menyerang dengan satu syarat, kau harus menikah dengan putri mereka, Cielle." Sebastian tidak komentar, Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk "Baiklah, jika itu keinginan ayah dan ibu. Saya akan mengikutinya" ujarnya seraya membungkukan badan "Besok, kau akan datang ke istana mereka, dalam 10 hari kau harus bisa mengenali putri mereka." Ujar Lilith, lalu meninggalkan dia sendirian.

_10 hari ya….untuk mengenali seorang malaikat….menyebalkan…._

* * *

"Cielle, ayo, tamunya sudah datang tuh" ujar Claudia, mengguncang- guncang badannya. Cielle menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sebal "Kenapa ibu menyetujuinya sih? Aku kan tidak mau menikah dengan iblis seperti itu…." Ujarnya malas-malasan. Claudia menghela napas, mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Sayang, ini kan agar kerajaan Venna dam Arther bisa berhenti berperang…apa yang ayah katakan itu benar…" Cielle merengut, _tidak ada salahnya juga bertemu iblis seperti dia_, Ia beranjak bangun, Mendapatkan senyum dari ibunya. "Begitu dong, jangan sedih terus…"ujarnya, memperhatikan Cielle yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Nona muda Cielle sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, Tuan" ujar Aria, membungkukan badannya pada Earl dan Sebastian. Earl tersenyum puas, apalagi ketika melihat putrinya masuk ke ruangan itu.

_Pada saat itu….kedua mata bertemu…._

Cielle terpana melihat Sebastian yang memakai kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan sarung tangan hitam yang memperlihatkan jarinya, jubah berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Semuanya serba hitam, Bahkan rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Matanya yang merah kecoklatan mempesona.

_Inikah sang iblis tersebut….?_

Sebastian speechless melihat gadis yang ada tepat di depan pintu. Bajunya putih dengan vest berwarna coklat tua. Roknya pendek berwarna coklat dengan renda di ujungnya. Kepalanya berhiaskan topi kecil yang dihiasi mawar putih. Kaos kakinya yang overknee itu membuat ia terlihat semakin cantik. Matanya sebiru langit, rambutnya hitam kebiruan.

_Inikah sang malaikat itu…..?_

"Kalau begitu, kalian akan kutinggal disini. Cielle, perlihatkan ia isi istana ini. Jangan kasar-kasar ya" ujar Ibunya, menarik Earl dan Aria dari ruangan itu. Keduanya cepat tanggap dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, keduanya masih terdiam, hingga Cielle memecahkan keheningan."Err, Nama saya Cielle, senang bertemu denganmu…"ujarnya malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni rambutnya."Saya Sebastian Michaelis" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan, mengejutkan Cielle. Mereka berjabat tangan dan Cielle tersenyum padanya "Aneh tidak rasanya, berada disini?" tanyanya sambil menyeret kakinya. Sebastian hanya menggeleng "Tidak kok, kenapa memangnya?" Cielle malah menggeleng, salah tingkah "Ti-Tidak, rasanya aneh saja….melihat seseorang dalam baju hitam…." Ujarnya, menundukkan kepalanya. "Biasanya aku melihat orang dalam baju yang putih…ah, maaf jika ini menyinggungmu…"ujarnya takut-takut, melihat mata Sebastian yang tajam. "Tidak, ah, merasa tidak nyaman ya?" jawabnya mendekati Cielle, "Tidak apa –apa sih, ah, sudahlah, ayo kutunjukkan bagian istana ini"

* * *

"Ini bagian taman" ujarnya memperlihatkan taman tersebut "Bagus ya" ujar Sebastian, terpesona melihatnya. "Hn? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Cielle, bingung. "Ah, Tidak….hanya saja…di istanaku sangat berbeda….Langitnya selalu hitam kelam, Tamannya juga hanya berisikan mawar hitam yang berduri…" jelasnya "Lagipula, di kerajaan Arther itu memang dimana-mana gelap, tidak ada yang bahagia….sangat sulit bagi kami untuk tersenyum…" ujar Sebastian, terlihat sedikit kesedihan di matanya.

_Iblis ini….tidak, dia terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang iblis….Kurasa aku bisa mencintainya……_

"Nona muda" ujar Aria, membungkukan badannya. "Silahkan, afternoon teanya sudah siap." Ujar Aria, menuntun mereka ke meja yang ada di taman tersebut. Di meja tersebut terdapat banyak cake yang memang favoritnya Cielle. Sebastian kaget melihatnya "Kau…biasa makan cemilan sebanyak ini?" tanyanya, Cielle mengangguk "Memang, aku suka ngemil. Tapi kalau makan sendirian rasanya ada yang kurang….makanya, mau ikutan tidak?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, mengejutkan Sebastian.

_Malaikat ini…..dia sangat baik, senyumannya menawan sekali…..Kurasa aku bisa mencintainya…._

Cinta bersemi di antara malaikat dan iblis, sesuatu yang mengejutkan….

* * *

Sepinter-pinternya Albert Einsten, dulunya teteup bocah ingusan. Segombal-gombalnya fanfic ini, akan berubah nantinya…….JADI TAMBAH GOMBAL

Ohhh Tuhaaannn…..daku dosa apa sampe dihina freak hanya karena sebuah fanfiction Kuroshitsuji…..Oh saya dosa apaaaa…..nyak….babeh……aye dosa apa seehh….. *nangis brutal di karpet, eh bukan, tempat tidur….lante aja deh!*

Please oh please…..R n R….. ama kasih aku tisu karena fanfic aku bari dihina gombaaal dan terlalu mengada- ada…..huaaaaaa…..

Pencet tombol hijau dibawah untuk pet si Author *yeee, emangnya aye apaan, fluff pet di FB apa?!*

OMG gue ngabisin 4 halaman ms word 2003…..CUMA BUAT FANFIC GOMBAAALLL


	2. The Day We Cried

Huoooo gue nangis aja sebrutal-brutalnya! Kejem banget sih! Masa fanfic ginian dibilang norak! Dasar **#*^&%( !!! *^*$(O^L!!! U$T$&##!!!!** Awas aja lo kalo gue liat batang idungnya lagi, guegebukin (Baca:Jotos)!!! *mmh….preman….

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji belongs to me….kagaklah!! kalo iya, pasti nama komiknya black jongos hauhahhaha becanda….. *jayus , jayus*

Warning: Ga penting n bosenin also gombal

Summary:

Senyumannya yang manis dan caranya bicara sangatlah anggun. Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat? Padahal aku selalu membenci malaikat lebih dari apapun. Menurutku malaikat hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting….Terinspirasi dari lagu Sirenia 'Save Me From Myself'

2. The Second Day

_Save me now  
before my world falls  
Save me now  
from myself  
before the dawn_

Save me now

Aku

I'm at the reaper's door  
Can't you see  
you hold the key  
to set my mind free...

_ memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam itu. Berbalik dan menusuknya dengan sebuah pedang panjang. Cielle pun segera kehabisan darah, sebelum gadis itu bisa melawan, ia sudah mati kehabisan darah._

"Cielle….Cielle!" panggil suara lelaki, dari nadanya ketahuan kalau ia khawatir. Cielle menjerit ketika membuka mata birunya, mengambil pisau emas yang ada di sampingnya, mengunuskannya ke lelaki tersebut. "Ja-Jangan….Jangan…bunuh….aku…."bisiknya ketakutan, mengejutkan si lelaki misterius itu, Sebastian.

"Ada apa? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya, mengusap keringat dingin Cielle dengan punggung tangannya. Sebastian menurunkan pisaunya, menghela napas sangat lega, setengah menangis. "Kau mimpi apa hm?" tanyanya dengan lembut, Cielle tidak menjawab, ia memeluknya erat-erat, "Ta-Tadi….aku bermimpi….seorang gadis menyanyikan lagu yang seram….lalu ia mendekatiku…menusukku dengan pedang!" ujarnya ketakutan, Semakin memeluk Sebastian dengan erat. "Tenanglah….sekarang tidak ada apa –apa, hanya ada kita berdua sekarang" bisik Sebastian, mencium lembut kening Cielle.

15 menit kemudian~~

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanyanya dengan baik, Cielle mengangguk sambil meminum teh yang baru disediakan Aria. "Maaf ya, kau jadi melihat itu" ujar Cielle, sambil meminum tehnya. "Tidak apa –apa, semua orang pasti pernah bermimpi buruk" ujarnya, mencium tangan Cielle. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu diluar ya" ujar Sebastian dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"_Sebastian, pertunangan ini hanyalah alasan. Dalam 10 hari kau harus bisa membunuh ratu dan raja kerajaan Venna. Oh ya, sekalian si putri sial itu" ujar ibunya ketus, menyerahkan ia sebuah pisau hitam "Kenapa? Tidak sanggup? Dasar pengecut!" ujarnya seraya menampar Sebastian "Kau itu iblis! Kau tidak boleh punya perasaan!"_

_Kau itu iblis! Kau tidak boleh punya perasaan….._

_Hari Pertama bersama Cielle….._

"_Tuan Putri! Bunga mawarnya sudah mekar!" ujar Finnian, tukang kebun di istana itu. Ia menyerahkan sebuah bunga mawar putih. "Wah, terima kasih Finnian, aku suka sekali dengan mawar putih…."ujarnya sambil mencium mawar tersebut, Sebastian memberhatikannya, Cielle menatap bunga tersebut dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sebastian mengambil sapu tangannya, mengibaskannya dan menyulapnya menjadi mawar merah. Cielle speechless, menatapnya bingung. "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka mawar merah." Ujarnya, sambil menaruh bunga tersebut di saku baju Cielle. "Bunga tersebut berduri, tapi cantik" ujarnya lagi "sama sepertimu…Cielle" Bukannya marah, Cielle malah memerah mukanya "Gombal…." _

_Aku tidak akan sanggup membunuh seorang malaikat manis seperti dia….._

* * *

"Sebastian, eh maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di balik pintu!" ujar Cielle, ketika ia membuka pintu tepat sekali Sebastian sedang bersender disitu. "Maaf maaf! Kau tidak apa –apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir, Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak apa –apa kok, tidak lecet ataupun terluka" Cielle menghela napas lega

Sebastian memperhatikan baju Cielle, lagi-lagi bajunya sangat cantik

Bajunya merupakan dress putih polos, di kerahnya dan di roknya terdapat rumbai –rumbai. Sepatunya boots setumit berwarna putih dengan tali berwarna emas. Ia mengenakan sebuah ikat rambut berenda emas yang membuatnya terlihat tambah manis.

Cielle juga memerhatikan baju yang diapakai Sebastian

Bajunya kemeja hitam berlengan panjang, dengan sebuah scarf abu-abu. Celananya hitam dengan perhiasan rantai mengkilap yang menggantung. Menampilkan kesan Gothic.

"Cantik tidak?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu, Sebastian masih terpana. "Eh, I-Iya kok, cantik…manis sekali untukmu, Cielle" ujarnya malu-malu, Cielle tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Hehehe, kau mudah sekali dibuat malu ya, kau juga keren lho, hari ini" Ujar Cielle, isengnya kumat. Sebastian tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Lalu tersadar dengan tugas tersebut….

_Tidak…tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya!_

**Kau harus melakukannya**

_Tidak bisa!_

**Harus bisa!**

_Diam saja kau_

**Hahaha, cengeng!**

Sebastian menahan amarah, mengikuti Cielle, si malaikat bingung melihat Sebastian yang sepertinya sedih sekali, Ia mendekatinya, memeluknya erat –erat. "Ada apa Sebastian? Hey…ayo cerita padaku" ujarnya sedih dan khawatir. Sebastian makin tidak bisa membunuhnya, Ia memeluknya erat, mencium matanya sedih

"_Tidak bisa…semakin kau menyayangiku…..semakin kau peduli denganku….aku semakin tidak bisa membunuhmu!" _

* * *

"Sebastian, kau bisa main piano tidak?" tanya Cielle, Sebastian menggeleng "Tidak, tapi aku bisa main biola" Cielle membelalakkan matanya "Betulkah?! Wah…ajarin aku dong!" ujarnya kekanak- kanakan, menyerahkan biolanya. Sebastian tersenyum, memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia kenal baik, yang mungkin Cielle akan suka. Lullaby. Cielle menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut, Cielle mulai mengetahui lagu yang dimainkan. Ia cepat –cepat berjalan ke pianonya, memainkan lagunya bersama –sama.

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi keduanya, dimana saat mereka bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti ini…..

Tak lama lagi ia akan meninggal di tangannya…..

* * *

"Senang deh, kalau ada yang menemani seperti itu." Ujar Cielle, tersenyum puas. "Biasanya aku hanya bermain sendirian, aku sebenarnya kesepian…" Ia melihat keluar ke taman. "Tapi, sepertinya kalau ada kamu aku tidak akan kesepian lagi…" ujarnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sebastian!" Ia memeluknya sambil tersenyum. Sebastian memeluknya bahagia, mencium pipinya dengan penuh rasa sayang "Aku juga mencintaimu…Sophia" Ia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Cielle, menciumnya dengan lembut. Cielle menutup matanya dan memeluknya erat –erat.

_Iblis ini…..sangat baik, Ia peduli padaku…..aku mencintainya…._

_Malaikat ini…..terlalu peduli padaku, terlalu baik…..aku sangat sangat mencintainya….tapi, aku harus membunuhnya…._

Sebastian mencabut pisau hitam di pinganggnya, Ketika Ia hampir menusukkannya, Finnian melihatnya, refleks, Ia melempar gunting tanaman ke tangan Sebastian. Suara kaca pecah mengejutkan keduanya.

"Kau! Beraninya!" ujar Finnian, menghambur masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Bisa –bisanya kau ingin membunuh Tuan Putri! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ujar Finnian, menarik Cielle yang masih kebingungan "Eh?! Ada apa? Sebastian?!" dia melihat tangan Sebastian yang berlumuran darah, matanya merah menatap Cielle. Ditangannya, terdapat sebilah pisau hitam.

"Se-Sebastian?! K-Kau mau membunuhku?!" ujarnya ketakutan. Tepat saat itu, Earl dan Claudia datang masuk karena mendengar kaca pecah gara –gara Finnian melempar gunting "Ada apa?!" tanyanya, pertanyaannya terjawab ketika melihat Sebastian yang hendak membunuh mereka. "Jangan! Sebastian!" Cielle berlari, menghadang Sebastian yang hendak membunuh ayah –ibunya. "Sebastian! Ini tidak seperti kamu! Ada apa?!" ujarnya sesenggukan, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Sebastian melempar pisaunya, menicum bibirnya sekali lagi dengan tangan yang belumuran darah, lalu ia melesat pergi.

Cielle berlari keluar, berusaha mengejarnya. Ia memanggil namanya berulang –ulang, menangis sedih dan putus asa.

_Kenapa…..Kenapa cinta pertamanya harus berakhir begini?_

_Padahal….aku mencintainya!_

_Pengkhianat! Padahal aku cinta padamu Sebastian! Kau pembohong!_

* * *

Loh kok jadi sedih…..huaaaa gue ikutan nangis dehh….uuuuu uuuu uuuu…hiks hiks. R n R ya, gue masih mau buat 2 chapter lagi….adoh begadang deh…..bodo amatlah,

Oh Sebastian teganya kau meningalkan Cielle….*yang bikin cerita siapa, yang nangis siapa….Ow mY gAWd, AkYuh leBuAih YacH…. (baca: Oh my Gawd gue lebay yak)

Doh alay oh alay


	3. The Battle In Ocean Of Love

Ehhh kok ceritanya sedih seh!? Gue gak mau begini!!! Gue harus cari happy ending! Gue mau yang happy happy, gue gak tega bikin tragedi! Bikin chapter yang lalu aja gue nangis brutal, apalagi kalo ceritanya tragedi…..HUAAA TAK TEGAAAA

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, (gue ngantukk, mata sembab gara2 nangis, ga minat perang)

Warning:maybe will go a little sad….and boring and gombal

Summary:

Aku mencintainya! Kenapa malaikat dan iblis tidak bisa saling mengerti sih? Mengapa….padahala kita saling mencintai!

* * *

_ In Ocean Of Love_

"Ayo…Cielle….keluarlah…"Ujar Aria dan Finnian, berusaha untuk membujukknya keluar. "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya!" ujar Cielle, terdengar suara sesuatu ditusuk. "Aku cinta padanya, aku sayang padanya! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya!" ujarnya sedih, Ia menangis lagi "Tuan Putri, kalau anda sedih saya juga jadi sedih…." Ujar Aria dengan nada sedih. "Tinggalkan aku! Aku ingin sendirian!" ujar Cielle.

"Sebastian…Sebastian….aku mencintaimu…aku menginginkanmu! Sebastiaaaan!!!" dia menangis putus asa, tertidur di lantai yang dingin karena menangis….

Aku mencintainya! Kenapa malaikat dan iblis tidak bisa saling mengerti sih? Mengapa….padahala kita saling mencintai

* * *

"Sebastian! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Kau gagal dalam melakukan tugas dan bisa –bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu!" ujar Lilith marah, menggedor- gedor pintu kamar Sebastian. "Buka pintunya! Sebastian Michaelis!" Ketika ia hendak membuka pintunya (baca:mendobrak) Tangannya dihentikan Lucifer. "Lilith, biarkan dia….sesekali berikan ia waktu untuk berpikir!" ujarnya seraya menarik Lilith

"Cielle….Cielle-ku yang manis….aku mencintaimu….aku menginginkanmu….Cielle malaikat kecilku yang manis….Cielle!" bisiknya, wajahnya terlihat sedih, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangis.

Aku mencintainya! Kenapa malaikat dan iblis tidak bisa saling mengerti sih? Mengapa….padahala kita saling mencintai

* * *

"Jadi, kita akan berperang lagi" jelas Earl yang sedang rapat dengan para kesatria tersebut. Cielle menguping dari balik pintu, berlari ke tempat Aria. "Aria….Aria!" panggilnya cepat –cepat. "Tu-Tuan Putri?! Akhirnya kau mau keluar kamar juga…" Cielle tersenyum padanya, lalu menatapnya serius "Aria. Aku ingin meminjam baju perang "ujarnya. "Tu-Tuan Putri?! Anda tidak boleh ikut berperang…." Ujarnya, Cielle menggeleng dan membungkukkan badannya "Kumohon Aria…biarkan aku balas dendam…."ujarnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Aria mengangguk, menggandeng tangannya "Ayo, kita carikan armor yang pas untuk tuan putri"

_Tunggulah, besok semuanya akan selesai….._

* * *

"Sebastian, kau harus ikut berperang lagi" ujar Lucifer, memberikan ia baju perangnya. "Kau….harus membalaskan dendammu, jangan terlelap dalam kesedihan nak." Ujar Lucifer, menyerahkan pedangnya.

_Tunggulah, besok semuanya akan selesai….._

* * *

"Pasukaaan…..Siaaapp!!" komando ayahnya Cielle, Earl. "Siaaap!!" Cielle terkekeh dan melihat ke samping, Finnian. "Jangan khawatir tuan putri, saya akan melindungi anda" ujarnya. "Demi Venna!!" lalu mereka pun berlari maju.

Cielle yang tomboy, sudah biasa menggunakan kuda. Tapi mahluk yang dia lawan kali ini bukanlah mahluk biasa, tapi seekor Gajah yang besarnya keterlaluan. Ia dan kudanya berlari zig –zag mengitari gajah tersebut. Finnian membelalakkan matanya dan menunjuk ke arah ayah Cielle. "Putri! Saya akan mengurus yang satu ini! Anda bantulah ayah anda!" ujarnya. Cielle mengangguk dan berlari menjauh dari Finnian.

* * *

Sebastian berlari dengan kudanya, mengitari seluruh pasukan, berusaha mencari ayah Cielle. Ia ingin membunuhnnya. Ia juga berharap ayahnya sendiri sudah mati dibunuh oleh siapalah. Ia menemukannya, Ayah Cielle dalam perisai biru tua mengkilap dan ayahnya dalam perisai hitam legam. Tepat ketika ayahnya akan melempar senjatanya, sabit besar, Ia terlindungi oleh seorang prajurit. Sebastian mendecak dongkol, mendekat dan ikutan dalam perang tersebut

"Hmph, Prajurit gadungan, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" ujarnya sambil menganyunkan sabitnya, prajurit bermata biru itu mundur, "Hihi, tidak akan tahu sampai….dicoba!" ujarnya sambil menghunuskan pedang panjangnya. Serangannya berhasil ditangkis Sebastian. "Jangan menghalangi, brengsek!" teriak prajutir itu (Cielle) dengan suara kesal. "Diam saja kau, malaikat tak berguna" balas Sebastian dingin. Cielle matanya menatap kesal, mendecak sebal "Brengsek! Minggir saja kau!" Gadis itu mendorongnya dengan kasar, Sebastian jatuh telungkup, untuk sementara waktu ia tak akan bisa bangun, ia tebaring di rumput dengan lemah. Cielle tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Sekarang, hanya di antara kita" ujar Cielle, menghunuskan pedangnya ke Lucifer. Meskipun berhasil menghindar, Cielle tangannya terkena sabitannya, untunglah Aria memilihkan perisai yang tebal, tangannya hanya memar. Tetapi ia terjatuh, tepat diatas ayahnya, Ia mendesah, ketika mendongak Lucifer sudah siap membunuh mereka"Selama perang, tidak ada lelaki yang bisa mengalahkanku;". Mendengar itu, Cielle tersenyum licik, mengambil pedangnya yang putih bersih, menusukkanya ke Lucifer. "Sayang sekali, saya adalah…..Wanita" ujarnya seraya membuka pelindung kepalanya, menusukkan pedangnya ke Lucifer.

Sebastian tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatya, Cielle yang di cintainya itu ada di depan matanya. Pasukannya yang terdiri dari zombie hilang menjadi debu. Selama pemimpin mereka hidup, mereka akan terus hidup, makanya kerajaan Venna tidak bisa menang. Ketika semuanya selesai, Cielle menoleh ke ayahnya yang terluka parah.

"Ayah! Ayah!" panggilnya, rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. "Ci…Cielle? A-Aku tidak percaya….K-Kau mengakhiri perang ini…."ujarnya terbata-bata, Cielle memeluknya erat –erat "Ayah! Maafkan aku sudah ikut perang tanpa minta izin ayah! Ayah kumohon…jangan meninggal…."ujarnya putus asa, Sebastian mendekat, menggeser Cielle sedikit "Mundur, aku akan menolongnya" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan botol merah.

Ia meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan tersebut tepat di mulut Earl. Saat itu juga, ia membuka matanya, seolah –olah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Cielle….." panggilnya lemah. Cielle tersenyum senang dan memeluk ayahnya itu. "Ayah!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke prajurit berperisai merah yang telah membantunya. "A-anu….terima kasih sudah menolong ayahku…" ujarnya "Tidak apa –apa….Cielle-ku yang manis" ujarnya, melepas pelindung kepalanya dan mencium Cielle "Aku merindukanmu….putri kecilku yang manis….tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini" ujarnya sambil memeluk Cielle. "Se-Sebastian!? I-Ini benar –benar kau?!" ujarnya keheranan. "Ya-Ya ampun! Maaf ya! Tadi aku kasar sekali…masih sakit tidak ?" ujarnya khawatir, Sebastian tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tidak kok, aku juga minta maaf sudah memanggilmu tidak berguna…" Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut dalam kesunyian dan kebahagiaan.

"Cielle! Beraninya kau ikut perang tanpa minta izinku dan lagi, beraninya kau melakukan hal 'itu' didepanku!" ujar Ayahnya sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. Cielle tertawa bahagia, memeluk ayahnya "Maaf ya, Ayah. Tapi kan aku yag mengakhiri perang ini" ujarnya, "Baiklah, putri kecilku yang manja" ujarnya masih mencubit pipinya. "Kalau begitu….apa maumu akan kuturuti" mendengar itu Cielle malah banyak tanya. "Apapun?" Earl mengangguk "Ya, apapun…." Cielle tersenyum licik, melirik ke Sebastian "Kalau begitu…ayah sudah tahu dong, aku maunya apa" ujarnya iseng, Ayahnya mengangguk "Kuizinkan….dan…"Earl berdiri, bersamaan dengan Cielle menghormat kepada Sebastian "Saya berterima kasih, sudah menolong saya." Ujarnya, membuat wajah Sebastian agak memerah "Ti-tidak, bukan apa –apa, anda tidak perlu formal"

"Finnian! Ya ampun aku hampir lupa dengan dia!" Ujar Cielle berlari ke arah dia berpisah dengan Finnian tadi, diikuti oleh Sebastian. "Finnian!" panggilnya dari kejauhan. "Tuan Putri, kau selamat!" ujarnya, memeluk si putri dengan rasa lega. Ia terkejut melihat Sebastian berdiri di samping Cielle. Ia hampir menghunuskan pedangnya, kalau Cielle tidak menangkisnya. "Tuan Putri! Orang ini kan—" sebelum ia selesai bicara, Cielle sudah memotongnya. "Biarkan saja! Begini –begini ia sudah menolong ayah!" ujarnya keras kepala, Finnian menghela napas pasrah.

Kerajaan Venna dan Arther damai selamanya, atau begitulah kira- kira, tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi, karena….

Siapa sih, yang tega untuk memisahkan si iblis dan malaikat yang saling mencintai ini?

Lilith? Jangan ditanya, ia sudah dibuang ke dunia manusia.

Layaknya sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur yang manis….semua dongeng diakhiri dengan satu kata.

And then, they live happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

OKE!!! Selesai!!!

Carmilla: wat the hellz?! Selesai nih?!

(Ya ealah, lu sendiri barusan bilang)

Tapi aku masih pengen tambahin side story….boleh yaa….aku mau cari sesuatu yang manis….*teh manis aja mbak* mungkin fluff aja kali ya, yah meneketehe. Gue cari sesuatu yang keren aja deh….hmm….apa ya supernatural aja deh blablabla yadda yadda suka suka gue ya. Oke ntar gue bikinin side storynya

Mohon maaf jika ada salah ketik, ini jam…..23:40?

Watz de hEllzz?!?!? GUE MUSTI TIDUR SEBELUM DIOMELIN BONYOK!!! OKE GUE PUBLISH BESOK AJA DAH!!!


End file.
